


Hurricane

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Series: Coming Down [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, implied negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: Keith Yandle's heard a lot of things about Aaron Ekblad.  It's different seeing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in case y'all forgot how much of a trash lord i am
> 
> set after the Panthers season opener against the Devils
> 
> i do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do i make any claims about what they do or do not do in their daily lives

Keith’s heard things about Aaron Ekblad.  By this point, probably everyone in the league has.  It’s not like Eks takes the Panthers tag off his collar during games; anyone could see it, and after all the stories going around about him from Worlds (and then from the World Cup), it’s not hard to put two and two together to get four.

It’s different seeing it.

It’s different coming back to the room after their opener against the Devils and nearly walk into Barkov’s back because Luongo’s pulled Eks tight against him and kissed him hard.

The rest of the team treats this like its normal – and Keith guesses it is.  They all go about their business – taking off their pads, tossing jerseys in the laundry bin – while Lu fists his hand in Aaron’s hair and bites a mark into the skin right above his collar.  Aaron moans, deep and guttural, and Keith hurries to his stall, facing the back of it as he pulls off his jersey and prays that by the time he gets his pants off he’ll have himself under control.

“Please, Sir,” Aaron whines, and Keith swallows hard.

“That play,” Lu groans, and Keith closes his eyes.  “Swept that puck right out of the way after I went down, you think I owe you a reward for helping me out?”

“I – I was just doing my job.”  Aaron’s voice has gone a little breathy, and Keith wants to turn around, see what it is Lu’s doing to him to make him sound like that.  But he knows if he looks, he won’t be able to look away again.

He thinks they’re kissing again, when Lu doesn’t say anything in response.  Then Aaron gasps out, “ _Please_ ” and Keith just –

“You’re allowed to look,” MacKenzie says, nudging him with his shoulder.  “I don’t know how they did things with in Arizona or with the Rangers – “

They didn’t really do this in Arizona, not when Keith was there.  And the Rangers worked entirely differently – usually Hank’d pick someone and sweep them away, bringing them back blissed out of their minds before they caught the plane or to skate the next morning.  But this is –

“I don’t know the rules,” Keith admits.

“You read the contract, didn’t you?  Signed it?”

Keith nods sharply.  Of course he read the contract, and signed it, his promise to respect Aaron’s wishes and watch out for him.

“Those are the rules.”

Keith blinks at him.  “There have to be more.”

MacKenzie smirks a little and looks over his shoulder.  Keith decidedly doesn’t follow his gaze.  “Our Eks likes a lot of things.  What he likes more than anything else is pleasing us, and us telling him he is.”

Keith swallows, and finally turns to look.  Lu’s got Aaron on his knees right in the center of the room, the both of them mostly still in their gear.  His hands are fisted in Aaron’s hair, holding him in place as he fucks into his mouth.  Aaron’s got his hand shoved in the front of his pants, but he’s not moving it, just – pressing against his cock.  Keith’s in a good position to see the look on his face every time Lu pulls back, how his eyes are closed and his face is slack, like there’s nothing he’d rather be doing than having his goalie fucking his mouth.

“Fuck,” Keith breathes out.

“We all had time to ease into it,” MacKenzie says, and claps Keith on the shoulder.  “You don’t have to worry about him pressing you, if you need time to get comfortable.”

Maybe the issue is that Keith is a little too comfortable already.  He doesn’t want to shrink away, hide in the showers or fake a sore shoulder to sit in the trainers room for a bit.  He wants to get his turn next, stalk up to Aaron and thrust into his mouth, turn him around and shove his pants down and spank him, stroke his cock and finger him open and –

MacKenzie has a knowing look on his face when Keith glances over at him.

“Once Lu’s done with him he’s fair game,” MacKenzie says.  “You know he’s been eyeing you, right?”

Maybe Keith had noticed that, how Aaron would dart looks over at him in the room, and skate a little close when they were running drills.

Keith’s attention gets caught by Lu and Aaron again when Lu groans, bucking into Aaron’s mouth and holding him still, his chin falling to his chest.  Keith can see Aaron’s throat working, his free hand pressed to Lu’s thigh, and when Lu finally pulls back, a dribble of come sneaks out of the corner of Aaron’s mouth.

“Fuck,” Keith says, and Aaron peeks at him out of the corner of his eye, swiping his tongue over his red lips.

Lu’s hands slip out of Aaron’s hair, stepping away with a pat on his head.

“Go get ‘im,” Lu pants, hoisting his pants around his waist and stumbling over to his stall.

Aaron turns to look at Keith, his eyes hazy and mouth hanging open.  Keith swallows, and nods his head.  Aaron starts – fuck –starts crawling towards him, his half-open pants and skates dragging awkwardly on the carpet.

“Get this off,” Keith rasps, and then clears his throat.

Aaron nods quickly, and when he says “Yes, Sir,” his voice is hoarse.  Keith shivers, and watches as Aaron pulls off his jersey and chest protector, gets his skates and shin guards and socks off, and piles them all up with pants on top.  When he’s just in his underarmor he looks up at Keith again, and Keith nods.

“Thank you,” Keith says, a little belated.

“What do you want?” Aaron asks, shuffling closer on his eyes.  “You liked seeing how Lu fucked my mouth, right?”

Keith’s eyes flutter just imagining it, Aaron’s mouth hot and wet around his cock, fisting Aaron’s hair and grinding in, in, _in_.

“You’re supposed to get a reward, right?” Keith asks, and licks his lips.  “For playing so well, for saving that goal for Lu.”

Aaron hesitates for a moment, then nods.

“What do you want?” Keith asks, and reaches out to cup Aaron’s cheek.  He wishes they’d been able to negotiate before this, even if the contract technically covers that.  He doesn’t know what he’s in the mood for, and MacKenzie’s promise that there isn’t much Aaron doesn’t like isn’t a huge help.

“Kiss me?” Aaron asks, and Keith can’t deny him that.  He leans down and kisses Aaron hard, sweeping his tongue into his mouth.  He tastes like Gatorade, from the game, and this mix of salt and bitter that has to be Lu’s come.  But he doesn’t mind it, not when Aaron’s moaning into his mouth and holding onto Keith’s wrist tightly, like he needs that hold to keep himself upright.

“Anything else?” Keith murmurs against his lips.  Aaron just pants, and doesn’t answer.

He tries to think about the things he’s heard, and before he can really think it through, he says, “I could eat you out.”

Aaron shudders against him, biting his lip.  “Please, Sir,” Aaron finally manages.

Keith pulls Aaron to his feet and helps him strip out of his under armor, then pushes him back to his knees.  Aaron doesn’t shift an inch that Keith doesn’t move him, even when Keith moves around him and presses up against his back to put Aaron’s hands on the seat of Keith’s stall.

“Jumping right in,” Jags says, from a few stalls down.  Keith flushes, and wonders if there’s some sort of unwritten code he’s supposed to follow – but, no, MacKenzie would’ve told him.  So Keith just shoots a grin at Jags – only a little bit of bravado – and tugs on Aaron’s collar.

“Please,” Aaron gasps, and Keith doesn’t make him wait.  He presses his thumb to Aaron’s hole, only a little surprised that he’s relatively clean, considering they just played a game.  The tip of his thumb sinks in when he applies just a little bit of pressure, and it’s hard not to imagine fucking him with his fingers instead, and then kneeling up fucking his cock into him.

Next time, maybe.

Keith ducks down and licks over Aaron’s hole, listening for a moan before he does it again.  Aaron shudders when he applies a little more pressure, and Keith shifts his grip on Aaron’s hips to keep him steady.

It makes Keith feel powerful, really, this sort of intoxicating power racing through him at having Aaron spread out in his stall in front of his new team.  He’s not just some scrub getting shifted around from team to team.  Keith’s a fucking good defenseman, and Aaron Ekblad _wants him_ after their first game of the season.  He could get addicted to this feeling, the belonging and purpose and everything else.

“Fuckin’ get it,” someone hollers from across the room; Keith isn’t familiar enough with all their voices to tell who it is, not when he’s distracted by Aaron whining into his bicep.

“Sir,” Aaron moans, and Keith presses the tip of his tongue to Aaron’s entrance, thrusting it in just a little bit.  Aaron bucks back against his mouth, and Keith delivers a stinging blow to his ass to keep him in line.  Aaron groans and his whole body tenses, but he stops thrusting back, and Keith knows he’s going to have to explore that later.

“You want to come?” Keith pulls back to ask, then dives in again, running the flat of his tongue over Aaron’s hole again and again and again.

“Sir,” Aaron pleads.

“He can do it on command,” MacKenzie tells him, from his seat in the stall next to them.  “You just have to tell him you want him to come.”

That’s – that’s a lot.  Keith doesn’t think he’s ever played with a sub that could do that.

So Keith pulls back and thrusts his index finger into Aaron, and nips the curve of Aaron’s ass before he says, “Come.”

Aaron hasn’t touched his cock this whole time, all he did was get his face fucked and get eaten out a bit, and just comes, his shoulders hunching and his whole body shaking, spilling onto the front of Keith’s stall.

“Turn around,” Keith gasps, not able to hold back a second more.  Aaron heaves himself over, sprawled back against the stall and stares up at Keith as he kneels up and shoves his shorts down.

There’s hunger on Aaron’s face, even though he just came.  He locks his eyes on Keith’s cock and licks his lips, like he wants nothing more than to get his mouth on it.  Keith can’t even last when it’s his own hand on his cock, Aaron staring at him like that, and just as Aaron opens his mouth, looking like he’s going to beg to suck him down, Keith comes, all over Aaron’s face.

“Just fuckin’ went for it,” someone says, sounding a little awed.  Keith doesn’t bother to think about that, far too preoccupied with studying Aaron’s face and committing the image to memory.  Aaron’s eyes are half-open, his tongue poking out of his mouth and running over and over his lips, like there’s a drop of come that he’s missed.

“Shower,” MacKenzie says, slapping Keith on the shoulder.  “Come on, you’re both filthy.”

Keith stumbles to his feet and offers a hand down to Aaron, who takes it and, somehow, manages to stand.  It takes the two of them leaning together with MacKenzie behind them to make it to the showers, and to get clean without slipping and braining themselves on the tile.

“Welcome to Florida,” Aaron says, after MacKenzie’s dropped a towel on his head.

Keith tucks a smile into his own towel.  “Thanks.”

He thinks he’s going to like it here.

**Author's Note:**

> (how is aaron dealing with willie and meg around??? who knows!!)
> 
> join me in sin on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
